Friend-Zoned
by wanderousmaximus
Summary: Santana is madly in love with her best friend Dani. How long will it take her to confess her love? Rated M for language and possible sexual themes ;) I really want to develop each character properly. So it'll start off a little slow and get better. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Dani grunted out loud. "Can't this shift be over? I just want to go home, my feet are killing me!" Santana let out a soft giggle as she glanced at the clock. "We only have like 7 minutes left, you'll be fine."

"Oh I know, I just felt like complaining" Dani smiled as she picked up a rag to go wipe off a few tables.

Dani and Santana work at a small coffee shop in New York called 'Grinder'. Well by day it's a coffee shop, on nights and weekends it's a local bar. It doesn't pay well but you get tips bartending on nights and weekends, and employees get to be live entertainment for the customers (after audition of course) and there are tips from the performances as well.

The two girls met one year ago when they both started working at Grinder. Santana had been assigned to train Dani and hold her audition to sing. After talking to her all day and finally hearing her sing, Santana knew she had to keep this girl in her life. Dani felt the same way about Santana. They became quick friends and soon discovered that if they sang together they got bigger tips. They started spending a lot of time together practicing duets (usually at Dani's apartment so she didn't have to lug her instruments around), soon enough they were the best of friends.

"Lopez! What's taking so long?! We're going to miss our train!" Dani yelled from outside the break room.

"Calm your tits blondie, can't I pee in peace?" Santana said as she exited the room "I'm ready, lets go"

"San, I have a new song I wanna do for a duet. Come over so we can practice!"

"Ok, but lets stop at my place first so I can change out of this stupid uniform"

Santana's apartment was on the way to Dani's, so they wouldn't be going out of their way. Within a half an hour both girls had stopped at Santana's, picked up some take out, and made their way to Dani's place to practice.

_Santana's POV_

I don't know why Dani wants to learn more songs. We already have 15 memorized, there's no need to learn more. But I know that if I try to refuse she'll pout and beg until I say yes, so I skip all of that and just agree right away.

"So San? I was thinking…" Dani says, looking quite sheepish.

"You were thinking?..." I say, now nervous about the proposition she's about to make

"I was thinking. You and I should go out tonight!" and there it is!

"Dan, you know how I feel about going out."

"Come on pleaseee?" Dani wined. "There's a new club I want to check out"

"No. You know I don't like going out"

"Please go out with me?! We've both been single for a really long time! Maybe we'll find some hot girls there"

"You want me to meet someone at a club and jump into a relationship with them? That's just crazy, Dani"

I honestly didn't really have a problem with going out tonight. It's Friday, I don't have work tomorrow, and it's been a while since I really cut loose. The real problem is my best friend, whom I'm madly in love with, wants me to go watch her pick up some other chicks. It wouldn't be the most exciting thing in the world to do.

After a few moments of silence, Dani quirked her eyebrows up and a larger than life grin spread across her face, letting me know she had a bright idea.

"What if I treat you to Breadstix? Then would you come with me?" she smiles showing all of her teeth.

I still don't want to go…but it is Breadstix. Fuck she's got me.

"Alright Dan, you've got a deal"

"Yay!" Dani squeals jumping up and down entirely too happily.

Gosh she's so cute. I can't help but giggle a little.

_4 hours later_

We've gotten dressed for the club and had dinner at Breadstix. It wasn't nearly as good as the one from my hometown but it was better than not having it at all. Dani and I arrived at the club and she immediately took off onto the dance floor, I assume she's beginning her search.

40 minutes later I'm sitting in a corner with a tropical drink in my hand. I wasn't in the mood to get too drunk or deal with a hangover the next day.

I scanned the dance floor to look for my short blonde friend. When she was nowhere to be found, I looked around the rest of the room. I saw her at the bar talking to the bar tender. I was a bit relieved that she didn't have some girl with her.

Relieved until I saw her throw her head back and laugh and touch the woman's hand. I sat and watched them interact for god knows how long. There was a lot of laughing and talking. They would frequently lean over the bar to whisper something into each other's ear. Worst of all, there was a lot of touching. Hands roaming up and down arms, and just when I think it can't get worse. Dani stands a little to lean over the bar. It looks like she's wiping something off the other girls cheek and they both end up staring into each others eyes as they slowly start to lean in.

…I can't take this. I need to leave.

With that thought, I was out the door and in a cab on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I'm new to writing and I hope you all like the story so far. Please let me know what you think of it. Should I continue? I have a few ideas but if no one wants to read it then whats the point? Also if there is anything you think would be cool written into the story let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Recap-Santana's POV)_

_Dani stands a little to lean over the bar. It looks like she's wiping something off the other girls cheek and they both end up staring into each others eyes as they slowly start to lean in._

_…I can't take this. I need to leave._

_With that thought, I was out the door and in a cab on my way home._

_ (and it continues)_

_Dani's POV_

I wasn't making any progress on the dance floor. All the girls were straight, or taken. And to be honest none of them really caught my attention. I decided to go to the bar and get a drink. I'm sitting there for a few minutes and no one has come to take my order so I walk to the other side and I see a woman with her back turned.

"Excuse me, miss"

…she doesn't hear me. I lean over and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and…'wow.' It slips out of my mouth before I can even think.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to straighten up a little" she says. I'm still staring at her. She's beautiful.

"What can I get you?" she says with a small genuine smile.

"uhh" I look down at my hands. I can't seem to get any words out. C_ome on Dan, say something. _I look up at her and she's still smiling at me, but its bigger than it was before. "Surprise me" I finally choke out.

"I think I can manage that" she says while she starts grabbing bottles from under the bar.

This girl is breath taking. She has very tan skin. Obviously has some African American in her. Maybe she's half? Her eyes are a dark shade of brown and have a slight slant. She's got a round nose with freckles covering it and spreading out under her eyes. They aren't very defined but they're there. Her hair is the blackest I've ever seen, thick, wavy, and long. She looks fairly tall. I'm 5'3 so I estimate she's about 5'6 or 5'7. But she's behind the bar and I can't tell if she's wearing heals. Her body is petite. Her chest is pretty small, I'd say even smaller than mine. From what I can tell she has a bit of a butt, but I can't tell because she's facing me.

"Ok, here we are!" she says snapping me out of my staring fit. _Wait hold on, is that an English accent?! How haven't I noticed that until just now? _I guess I was too busy drooling to notice. I grab the pink drink and take a sip. It's strong but I like it.

"Hey this is pretty good. What's it called?" I say

_"_Well it's my own creation. I haven't come up with a name for it yet"

I smile at her and take another sip, trying to come up with something else to say. I guess I can bring up her accent.

"So I take it you aren't from here"

"Ooh, what gave me away?"

"I have sixth sense for these kinds of things…or maybe it was your accent"

She laughs and smiles at me.

"Well I was born and raised in London. When I turned 18, I moved here for college. And well, here I am"

Before I know it we're having a full conversation. I found out that she was a sociology major and graduated really early at age 20 because she's a super nerd, and she also took summer and winter classes. She's 22 now and just wants to have fun and live her life. Which is why she isn't in an office building somewhere. We've been talking for a while now and I just realize that this girl might not even play for my team. She is working; maybe she just wants a nice tip from me. I keep watching her as she serves some other customers. She comes back over and leans down in front of me.

"So tell me something" she says

"What?"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this, all by your lonesome?"

Does this mean she's into me? A smile creeps on my face.

"Well I've been single for a while and I needed some action"

"Action aye?" she smirks and quirks up one of her eyebrows "Interesting"

"So we've been talking all this time. I don't even know your name"

"Alina" she says with that amazing accent of hers.

"Alina? I like that" I say smiling at her

"So?" she says looking at me longingly

"So what?" I respond

"Don't I get a name from you?"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you"

"oh is that how its gonna be? Remind me to never make my amazing drink for you again" she says "or better yet, next time I'll make sure you wake up with the worst hang over ever" she says smiling softly

I instinctively throw my head back laughing and reach out to touch her hand.

We talk a little while longer and I notice she has an eyelash on her cheek.

"Here" I say leaning forward "You've got an eyelash" I held her face and brushed it away with my thumb. I look to her eyes and see she's already found mine. Both of us start moving closer. I'm a nervous wreck. My heart is racing, and I can tell from the heat in my face that I've turned tomato red. Just an inch from her lips someone yells suddenly. And we jolt apart

"Alina! Start cleaning up so you can head out!"

"Alright John." She says back just loud enough for him to hear.

She cleans up and offers to take me home. We were almost out the door when I remembered. _Shit! I forgot about Santana_. "Hey, I came here with a friend. I should find her and let her know I'm headed out." "Ok, I'll be right outside"

I run back in, searching for my tall friend. I don't see her dancing with anyone or at the bar. So I check the bathroom. No such luck. I pull out my phone to see if she texted me. Nope. Weird. Usually, if she leaves without me she sends me a text or finds me beforehand. This isn't like her. Maybe she got drunk and just went home. I went outside to see Alina waiting for me. "Ready to go?" she says holding her car door open. I gave her directions to Santana's, I was too worried to go home without checking up on her.

When we get there, Alina insists on walking me up. We walk up to the door and she says "I had fun talking to you tonight. Usually my shifts are dreadful, but you made it fun and time flew by"

"I liked talking to you too, you're pretty cool" _'Pretty cool'? that was lame_

_"_Sooo. What do you say to going to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Alina asked, losing the confidence she'd been radiating the entire night

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask, attempting to be flirty

"well…yeah. But if you don't want to that's ok. I just think you're awesome and really pretty. Like REALLLLYYYY pretty and-"

"ALINA!" I yell cutting her off "stop rambling, of course I'll go out with you" I smile taking her hand in mine.

We exchange numbers and she makes her exit.

I pull out my keys to go inside. Santana and I have keys to each other's apartment, I honestly don't remember our reason. We just do.

I open the door expecting to see my friend passed out, but she was sitting on the couch reading a book.

_Santana's POV_

I'm sitting on my couch reading, trying to distract myself what I'd seen a few hours ago. I then start hearing two voices outside my door. I listen for a few seconds. One of the voices is unmistakably Dani's. I go to the door and look through the peephole and I see her standing there with who I'm pretty sure is the bartender from the club. Slightly annoyed I head back over to my couch and continue reading my book.

No longer than 3 minutes later I hear Dani jamming the keys into the door and she walks in looking surprised to see me. Although I don't know why, it is my house. She opens her mouth to speak.

"What the hell, Santana?! I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell me you left?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Santana's POV_

_I hear Dani jamming the keys into the door and she walks in looking surprised to see me. Although I don't know why, it is my house. She opens her mouth to speak._

_"What the hell, Santana?! I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell me you left?"_

"Oh really? You were worried? How long have I been gone then?" I asked looking at her quizzically. She just stood there silently trying to figure it out.

"Dan, I left at 11 and its almost 2. I don't think you were as concerned as you say you were."

"What? Why did you leave so early? We got there at 10"

"Well I wasn't having a good time so I came home"

"Did you even try to meet someone?" she asked

"No, I told you I didn't want to go out in the first place"

"You're such a downer" she says plopping on the couch next to me

"yeah yeah whatever. So who was the mystery girl you were talking to outside my door?

"Wh-Were you spying on me?!" she asks sounding fake mad

"Well I heard someone outside my door so I got up to have a look" I say shrugging it off "so spill it, I know you want to"  
She gives me that huge smile I love so much letting me know she's excited about something. She proceeds to tell me all about the British girl named 'Alina'. She sounds like a great person from what she's telling me but I obviously had to find something to dislike about her.

"Isn't she a little old for you?" I ask, trying to sound genuinely concerned

"She just turned 22, and I'll be 21 in a couple months"

" I dunno Dan, she still seems kind of old to me"

"Well that's because you're such a baby!" she says grabbing at my cheeks and making a weird facial expression that supposedly amuses babies.

"Hey! I am not that young. I'll be 20 soon"

"Yes you will" she says beaming "Speaking of! What do you want for your birthday?"

"We've been over this a million times. I don't want or need anything"

"Whatever, I'll find you something awesome," she says poking my side making me giggle.

"I still don't think that's necessary, but I wont fight with you anymore about this. I'm going to bed" I say getting up headed towards my room

"Can I crash here? I don't feel like walking home." I stopped to turn around and look at her.

"Are you being serious? You sleep here all the time, why are you even asking?"

"I don't know, just felt like it was appropriate" She says walking past me into my bedroom.

I quickly got into bed, already changed into pajamas. Dani rummaged my drawers for something comfortable to wear and went in the bathroom to change. I can't believe she's going on a date with this girl. She's been on plenty of dates before and so have I. But this time it's different. She's never been this excited about someone before, have I lost my chance?

"What are you thinking about?" Dani says crawling into bed with me

"Just stuff"

"Stuff?" she giggles "That's real specific"

"Go to sleep blondie" I say rolling over trying my best not to touch her

"Well goodnight to you too, grumpy"

_Dani's POV_

I woke up the next day and was thankful I didn't have a hang over. I remembered I only had one drink because I was talking to Alina. I smile and look over to see my friend. But she isn't there. How long was I asleep? I'm an early riser even if I go to bed late. I look at the clock on the nightstand; it's a little after 8. Santana never gets up before 10:30 unless she has to, and I know we don't work today. I walk out of her room and go to the kitchen to see her eating fruit and reading a book. I assume it's the same one from last night.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't really sleep"

"Ok, what's wrong?" I ask concerned

"What do you mean?"

"Well you left early last night, you were deep in thought before bed, and now you're awake early because you couldn't sleep. Nothing ever takes away from your sleeping. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I promise" she says giving me a semi genuine smile

I decide to drop it. If you push Santana she gets angry and pushes you away. I'll let her come to me when she's ready"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone about it. So what are we doing today?" I ask

"We?" she asks, looking confused

"Yesss we. We always hang out on our days off"

"Oh yeah" she says looking a little disappointed

What's wrong with her? She's starting to worry me

"Let's stay in and watch movies" she says a little more enthusiastically

4 hours and a movie and a half later, Santana looks a little happier than earlier. But she's still a little quiet. She usually criticizes any movie we watch. I complain and tell her to shut up, but I'm actually missing it right now. My phone buzzes and I pick it up off the coffee table. It's a text from Alina. I automatically smile while reading the message. _'Goodmorning princess! I can't wait for our date tonight! Xox' _

"Who's got you giggling?" Santana asks

"It's Alina, she's excited about our date. She's picking me up at 6:30" I respond

"Oh" I look over at her and she's zoned back into the movie

I keep texting Alina for a while when Santana gets up and heads to her room. She comes back fully dressed with her purse in hand.

"I gotta go, don't forget to turn everything off and lock up" she says

"Wait San, where are you go-" I'm cut off by the door slamming

"What the hell?" I think out loud

_Santana's POV_

Dani's texting her new girl and giggling. I don't want to sit here and listen to this. I get up and get dressed. "I gotta go, don't forget to turn everything off and lock up" I tell her headed for the door. "Wait San, where are you go-" I cut her off slamming the door. I walk down stairs and out the building. Where to go? It's almost 1. Rachel should be home. I make my way to the subway; she's only 4 stops down. I knock on her loft door and wait. A couple of minutes later the door slides open.

"Santana!" she says pulling me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a month! To what do I owe this pleasure?" she says.

"I had a day off and I wanted to see you" I say

"Well I'm happy you thought of me, come in!" she says pulling me into the kitchen

"I was making a late lunch, would you like some?"

"Even though I'm pretty sure it's vegan…I'm starving, so sure" I say not so excitedly

"So how's Dani? I can't believe I still haven't met this girl"

"She's good, she has a date with some girl she met last night" I say a little sad

"You mean you 'still' haven't told her how you feel?" she asks with shock in her voice

"Nope. I don't know why she makes me so nervous. I've waited so long I think I'm just forever stuck in the friend-zone"

"Well you never know unless you tryyy" she says melodically

I spend the rest of the day with Rachel. It's 7 so I know Dani is on her date by now. I contemplate going home, but I kind of left Dani hanging. She might come back to my place to question me.

"Hey Rach, do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Of course you can, you're welcome any time" she says

I've had my phone on silent all day not wanting to be bothered by anyone. I pull it out of my purse to see if I have any messages. I'm quite shocked to see I have 6 missed calls, 3 voice mails, and 12 texts from Dani. I have two other texts, one from Puck saying he hasn't heard from me in a while and another from a girl from work asking about my schedule.

_Dani's POV_

Santana's been gone for 3 hours so I call her to see where she is and if she's ok. No answer. I have to get ready for my date in a couple of hours but I want to wait for her to come back. I've called her a few more times and sent her texts. I'm not even sure how many. It's 5:45: _Shit I need to get ready. _I thought out loud. I still want to wait for San, maybe she'll come back before I have to go. I have clothes here so finding something to wear wont be a problem.

_6:10._ I get a text.

_'Hey princess I'm on my way. I'll see you soon ;)_

* * *

**Hello all! Your reviews are fantastic, they inspire me so keep em coming! I hope to have around 15 chapters for this fic, maybe more if I come up with more ideas. I have nothing to do all day so i'll keep writing and maybe even post another 2 today :) Next chapter will be Dani and Alina's date. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Dani's POV_

It's 5:45: _Shit I need to get ready. _I thought out loud. I still want to wait for San, maybe she'll come back before I have to go. I have clothes here so finding something to wear wont be a problem.

_6:10._ I get a text.

_'Hey princess I'm on my way. I'll see you soon ;)_

I smile at my phone remembering the face of the girl coming to pick me up. I pace Santana's apartment waiting anxiously. I try to call her one more time, of course no answer, so I leave a voicemail. I hear a knock on the door and do my best to not sprint over and open it.

Alina looks amazing. She's wearing a royal blue dress that hugs her extremely tight with read heals. Her black hair is straight and pulled over one of her shoulders. She has on a little makeup to accent her features, although she doesn't need it.

"Dani" she says startling me a little

"I'm sorry, hi." I say. "You look gorgeous, I feel underdressed"

I was wearing black jeans, a white top, black blazer, and really high black heals.

"Oh no, you look absolutely beautiful."

"So don't I get a hug?" she asks. That accent will never get old.

"Oh. Of course" I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

She pulls away and leaves a kiss on my cheek. "lets go, are you a picky eater?"

"ummm I don't eat seafood, but other than that I'll eat anything"

"Ok, awesome"

She grabs my hand and leads me out of the building and into her car.

"I've been dying to know, and I hope you aren't offended of me asking, what's your nationality?" I ask hoping she doesn't get mad. Alina laughs a little before she responds.

"I'm not offended, it's a good question. Well both of my dad's parents were half black, my grandmother is half Indian, so I guess you could say he's a little more than half black with some Indian. My mom is full Philippino."

"ahhh ok. It all makes sense now. I can totally see it." I respond

"What about you? What's swimming around in your gene pool?"

"Actually, I don't know. It was just me and my mom growing up and she was adopted" I answered

"Well whatever you are, I like it" she says smiling

"So where are we going?" I ask

"Maybe I don't want to tell you" she says mimicking my words from last night

"Oh come on, you can't hold that against me. I told you my name"

"Well yeah, only after I forced it out of you! You'll find out where we're going when we get there!"

"Ugh! Fine" I say crossing my arms

We're driving for a about 15 minutes laughing and talking about the irony of meeting someone in a club. Alina pulls to a stop and I'm a little confused because we're in a small neighborhood. I look at her quizzically.

"Wait right there" she says getting out of the car

"did you forget something?" I say assuming we're at her house

"Yes" she says

She comes around to my side of the car, opens the door, and extends her hand. "My lady" she says slightly bowing. Now I'm even more confused. "I thought you wanted me to wait"

"I did. Because the last time I drove you somewhere you opened the door for yourself before I had a chance to. Now come on." Oh my god, she's so sweet. I take her hand and get out.

"Well thank you madam" I say

"From now on if I drive you somewhere you have to let me open the door for you ok?"

"Okay" I say giggling at her "So now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Right here" she says pointing to a little house.

We walk inside and it feels so…homey. The walls are a warm yellow and it literally is warm. I can smell food.

"So I thought, I would cook for you. Unless that's too weird for a first date and you just want to go out somewhere?" she asks nervously

"No no. I think it's really sweet. So what are we having?"

"Baked chicken with a lemony sauce and seasoned red potatos"

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I'm excited"

Alina sits me down at the table and heads to the kitchen to grab the food.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No thank you. I actually like water while I'm eating. Maybe later?" I say

"No problem. One water coming up" She makes her way into the kitchen and back out with a glass of water for me and what looked like some juice for her.

"Wait hold on!" she says rather loudly

"What?" I respond curiously

"Didn't you say you were 20? How did you get into the club last night?!" she asks genuinely

I immediately throw my head back and start laughing at how she couldn't think of how I got in. "Haven't you heard of a fake I.D?"

"Hmm. So I'm on a date a lawbreaker? I could get into that"

We both start laughing now and begin eating. Dinner was amazing. Now we're sitting on the couch drinking wine, watching something on comedy central. During a commercial I decide to spark up a conversation.

"So do you cook for all the girls on a first date?"

"Only the one's I really want to impress" she says flirtily

"Really? And how many is that?"

"Well. You're the very first. At least the first I've cooked for on a first date."

I turn to face her. We're really close now.

"What makes me so special?" I ask

"Honestly…I don't know. I was actually really nervous tonight. I really wanted you to like me."

"Well. If it makes you feel any less nervous. It worked. I really like you." I say looking in her eyes.

"Really?"

I start moving in closer and so does she. Only a couple inches from her face; I put my hand on her cheek and start rubbing with my thumb like I did the night before.

"Yes. Really" I finally respond.

I finish moving in to kiss her. Alina put one hand on the back of my neck and the other holds on to the wrist that's holding her cheek. I pull her in a little to deepen the kiss for a few seconds longer. I pull away to look at her, my hand still holding her face.

"I quite liked that." She says. "It was better than I expected"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I ask pushing her away. "You thought I would be a bad kisser?" I laugh a little

"No, I thought you'd be good. Just not that good" she responds

"That kiss wasn't even that intense. I'll have you know, I have a very talented tongue" I say wiggling my eyebrows. Alina immediately turns red and starts fanning herself. I burst out laughing and soon after so does she. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and cuddling with a few stolen kisses here and there. Before I know it I've fallen asleep.

* * *

**So theres 4! Bare with me for a few more chapters to get to the Dantana. I already know how i'm going to write it and I think you'll like it! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Dani's POV_

_The rest of the night was spent watching movies and cuddling with a few stolen kisses here and there. Before I know it I've fallen asleep._

The next morning my phone buzzing in my pocket wakes me up. I'm a little disoriented because I don't recognize where I am, and then I remember my date last night. I pull out my phone and see Santana's face on the screen. I push answer and look over to see Alina still fast asleep. I whisper 'Hello' and make my way into the kitchen as not to wake my date.

"Hey Dani, sorry my phone was on silent all night"

I look at the clock on the oven. It's just 9:30, still early for Santana.

"Where did you go?! You were gone forever and I didn't hear from you"

"I went to see Rachel" she says

"Rachel?" I ask, not knowing who that is

"Yes, Rachel. My friend from high-school…"

"Oh! I remember you talking about her…why haven't I met her?"

"I don't know. When you're not busy she is and vice versa. And we never really made time for it."

"Ok, as long as you're alright" Just then Alina walks up and hugs me from behind. I turn my head and mouth a 'good morning' to her. She kisses me on the cheek and goes to the refrigerator.

"I'm fine mother. I'll see you at work, where you'll undoubtedly tell me all about your date"

I laugh at her snarky-ness. "I'll see you at work. Our shift starts at 12, don't be late" I hang up the phone.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Alina asks

"No thanks, I really should get going. I need to go home, take a shower, and grab my guitar before heading to work. I'll eat later."

"Ok, I'll drive you" she says getting ready to leave.

"Oh no you won't." I say stepping closer to her wrapping my arms around her neck. "You have done more than enough for me, I'm taking the subway. We aren't that far" I peck her on the lips and pull away.

"I'm gonna get my shoes" As I was walking away she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her. I would have lost my balance if she hadn't grabbed hold of my waist. I couldn't help but giggle as Alina leaned down to kiss me again. I happily obliged and pulled her face in closer to mine. I felt her mouth open a little and I pushed my tongue forward just enough to tease her and then I pulled it back. I felt Alina smile a little and then tug on my lower lip with her teeth as she pulled away. This time I really was able to go get my shoes. I gave Alina one last peck before I was out the door and made my way to the subway.

_Santana's POV_

I felt a little better this morning so I decide to call Dani back. We had a pretty normal conversation, short and sweet. I'll see her at work anyway, we can talk there.

"Hey Rachel, I'm gonna head home before I have to go to work!" I yell in the direction of her room. She comes out still in her pajamas.

"Ok Santana. Please come see me more often, I really miss you!"

"Alright Streisand, keep the sap to a minimum." I say but still pulling her into a hug.

_12pm Grinder_

It's time to start my shift. It's a Sunday afternoon so if shouldn't be too busy, most people have gotten their morning coffee already. I clock myself in and head behind the counter to sign myself onto the register. I'm scheduled to take orders for the first half of my shift. At 12:05 I hear the bell ring, notifying a customer coming into the shop. I look up and see Dani running to the break room, guitar in hand. No more than two minutes later she's clocked in and behind the counter. She gets to make the drinks on her first half.

"Our shift starts at 12, she says. Don't be late! She says" I sarcastically mimic her words from this morning.

"Shut up, Lopez. This is the first time I've ever been late. I missed my train"

I start laughing at how flustered she is that she was only 5 minutes late. Our boss isn't even here right now.

"Chill out, blondie. I was only teasing" She gives me a death glare. I was about to respond when a customer walked in. And then another, and another, and another. We had about 25 in a row. Finally it had quieted down some and Dani started talking about her date; saying things like "She's so cute!" "She cooked for me!" "Her house is adorable!" and the dreaded "We kissed and it was amazing"

"I'm happy for you, Dan. Do you think this one will last?" I ask hoping not to show the true reason for my question.

"Yeah. She's different from anyone else I've ever dated. I think I'm going to ask her out next time."

I think I just died. In the whole year I've known Dani, she's dated 5 people (2 of which became her official girlfriend) and I have never once has she asked any of them out. Not once. What is so different about this girl?

Dani and Alina have been seeing each other pretty consistently for about a week and a half now. Which means I haven't been spending a lot of time with my bestfriend lately, and I guess I should have expected it but I miss her. My phone starts ringing rather loudly, I walk over to the table and see Dani's face on the front.

"Hey stranger" I answer

"Oh my god, San! Guess what?!" she asks clearly very excited

"What? Tell me?"

"I have a girlfriend! She asked me a couple hours ago! I'm so excited!" she screams into the phone.

My heart dropped a little. It didn't hurt as much because I've been preparing myself for it.

"That's fantastic, I'm glad she makes you happy" I try to sound sincere

"Ok I gotta go, she's coming back from the bathroom. Love you, bye!" She hangs up without waiting for a response. I search through my contacts, land on her name and push call.

"Hello?" She answers almost immediately

"Hey Rach, wanna come over and hang out?"

"Yeah I'd love to. When?"

"Whenever you're free, I'll be home all day"

"Ok I'm not doing anything, I'll come now" she says

"See you soon. Bye" I hang up

About 45 minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Rachel with 4 or 5 grocery bags.

"I stopped at the store and got some food that I could eat. I also go you that ice cream you liked and some snacks." She says before I get a chance to say anything. I step aside letting her in.

"Wow. You think of everything. I was actually craving ice cream"

Rachel and I watched minimal TV: we mostly talked, trying to catch each other up on the past couple of weeks. She told me about school and this diner she worked at. I told her about Dani's new 'girlfriend' while I felt sorry for myself and inhaled ice cream.

"So do you have any special plans for your birthday?! It's in about week!" Rachel says giving me a large smile

"Ummm no. No plans for me. Why don't you come over? I'll cook dinner and a fancy desert. I'm sure Dani will be here it'll be fun and you can finally meet her.

"Sounds great to me!"

Rachel ended up staying the night. It was pretty late and I didn't like the idea of her walking home by herself.

The next week went pretty much the same. I spend a lot of time with Rachel now. I've forgotten how great of a friend she is. I'm happy I've reconnected with my high-school bestie, I still miss Dani. I think I've only heard from her twice in the past week, aside from seeing her at work.

My alarm goes off at 8. I have work at 10 this morning. It's 2 days away from my birthday and I still haven't heard from Dani. I was expecting her to call me and ask what I wanted to do for my birthday. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knocking at my door. Who the hell could that be? I slowly get up to answer it. When I open it I see a girl my skin tone, maybe a little darker. She's my height, with a pretty face. I don't recognize her so I'm sure my face is confused. But her face is confused as well. She finally spoke.

"Oh hey. Dani didn't tell me she had a roommate" the girl spoke. She has a British accent


	6. Chapter 6

_Santana's POV_

"Ummm. I'm sorry. Who are you?" I'm still confused

"Maybe I have the wrong apartment. Is this 4E?" she asked

"Yes, this is…"

"Oh. I'm Alina, Dani's girlfriend" I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. This girl is hot, like _really_ hot. Wow

"Ahhh ok. I'm Santana. And you were right, she doesn't have any roommates. This is my apartment."

She looks dumbfounded

"Wh-…How come she-…ugh. Can you just explain please?" she begged

"Dani and I spend a lot of time at each others places. The night you met she couldn't find me and came straight here to check on me. The next day for your first date she just stayed here until you came, she has clothes here"

"ohhh ok" she says understanding better "She had a key. Are you two..an item?" she asks looking nervous

"Oh no no. Just really close friends" I say "Although I haven't really seen or heard from her since you two got together"

"And for someone that's such a big part of her life I've never heard about you once. Curious"

Rachel decides to come out of my room wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. "Hey Santana do you want me to make breakfast? Or do you wanna go out somewhere?" She says, not looking up to see someone in the doorway.

"Ummm Rach, you might wanna go put some pants on."

"What's the big deal you've seen me naked plenty of times" she says

"Well the pretty lady standing here hasn't" I say raising my eyebrows to my hairline

"Oh! Jeeze! I'm so sorry! I'll just…" she rambles running back into my room. I can't help but laugh.

"ha, well I can see you're busy so I'll cut to the chase. Dani left her phone at my place when she left this morning and I was bringing it to her. But since she doesn't live here I guess that didn't work out."

"I can give it to her" I respond. "We have the same shift at work today"

"ok great!" she says handing me the phone "It was nice meeting you Santana" she says as she leaves.

"Rachel! It's safe to come out now!" I scream towards the back of my apartment

"Ok good!" she says coming out wearing her sweatpants from yesterday

"Did you see her?! That was Dani's girlfriend! She was totally hot AND she has a British accent. How am I supposed to compete with that!" I say walking around in circles flustered

"Wow, she's really beautiful. I can see why Dani likes her"

"Hey!" I say hitting her arm "You aren't helping, Berry!"

"Now now, there's no need to be violent" she says rubbing the sore spot. "And I don't know why you're so upset, Santana. You're the one that let her go. You've had almost a year and a half now to tell her how you feel, but you're too chicken"

I sigh more loudly than is necessary. I don't respond because I know she's right.

I get to work 5 minutes early. I don't see Dani, which is strange. She's always here at least 10 minutes early (except that one day she was late). I take a look at the schedule and see she comes in an hour and a half after I start. Sure enough, ten minutes before her shift she comes bounding in.

"Hey San" she says

"Hello slut!" I say exaggerating the last word

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused

I pull her phone out of my pocket and wave it in her face. "I met your girlfriend this morning. She said you forgot it when you left her house _this morning. _Something tells me you didn't wake up early just to pop in and say hi." I say, every word dripping with sarcasm. She snatches her phone from my hand.

"Yes, I spent the night. But we haven't slept together yet."

"Ok that's good to know. You know what else is good to know?" I ask now staring at her face

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why the hell hadn't she heard of me? Your best friend. And why did she think my apartment was your apartment?" I ask angrily

"I don't know, I guess you didn't come up 'best friend'" she used air quotes when she said best friend

"Well I think I should have come up seeing as your girlfriend thinks you live in my apartment"

"I guess that is a little weird huh?" she asks now giggling "we're just always at her place, and I take the subway home"

"You should really let your GIRLFRIEND know where you live"

"I know, I know. Calm down, Lopez I'll tell her." She says as she starts working

* * *

It's my birthday. I wake up at 11, I've asked for the day off so I don't have any responsibilities to worry about. I check my phone and I see many texts and facebook notifications wishing me happy birthday. Everyone from back home, a few cousins of mine, Rachel of course, and even a few people from work. I feel loved and thought about…but…nothing from Dani. As if on queue my phone rings and Dani's face pops up. I feel a little better now, I guess she didn't forget.

"Go for Lopez" I answer

"Hey San, I'm taking the day off of work to spend time with Alina."

"Oh" I say my demeanor and face dropping

"You okay?" she asks, concerned

"Yeah...just um…disappointed I wont get as many tips without my music partner" I lie

"I know, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, promise"

"Don't worry about it Dan. I've gotta go get ready, can't be late"

"I'll call you later. Bye, San"

"Bye" I hang up

She really forgot. She really forgot about my birthday. This is a whole new level of hurt. I know she doesn't want to be with me, but not being my friend? Am I that horrible?

* * *

**Hello hello! I can't believe the reaction i'm getting! So i've written up to chapter 9! It's getting intense. I get the chills and i'm the one writing it! :D I hope you enjoyed 6. If you guys ask me nicely enough i'll post 7 later tonight ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You all are absolutely wonderful! As promised, here is chapter 7. We're almost to all of the crazy emotional stuff! I will post ch8 when I wake up tomorrow morning. Enjoy :)**

* * *

At around 5:30 I hear a knock on the door. I open it and Rachel is standing there with a bottle of wine and a gift bag. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screams yanking me into a tight hug. I actually enjoy it. I needed it.

"Thank you! Come in!" I say

"So where's Dani?" she says looking around for her

"She isn't coming" I say, feeling sad again.

"What? Why not? You don't miss your best friends birthday"

"I think she forgot. She called me this morning to tell me she's taking the day off work to hang out with her girlfriend" I'm trying to fight back tears now

"Oh Santana, that's horrible" she hugs me again and I let out a sob.

"Come on lets eat. I cooked" Rachel smiled at me.

If you disregard Dani forgetting: my birthday was actually really nice. Rachel and I skyped with our friends from back home and I talked to my parents for a while too.

* * *

It's two days after my birthday and I have to go back to work. I go in and I see that Dani's already working. She looks up and runs directly to me.

"Oh my god, Santana!" she says, looking like she expects me to say something.

"yesss?" I say drawing out the word

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!"

"Wait what?" I ask, extremely confused

"Lina told me about the girl running around your apartment in her underwear"

"You mean, Berry? Dani she's just my-"

"Nope! Don't try to deny it. We'll talk about this later, we gotta get to work" she says walking away. She still hasn't remembered my birthday. Working all day with her makes it even harder to be around her. At the end of the day I ask my boss to switch my shifts around so I don't have to see Dani.

* * *

"It's been a week now and she still hasn't remembered"… "no Rachel, I'm not going to tell her, I shouldn't have to" I say through the phone

"I think I need a new job. I can't keep avoiding her. My boss will eventually put us on the same shift. Is the place you're working at hiring?" I ask hopefully

She gives me a tentative yes and says to come in and talk to the manager.

When I go into the place it looks pretty empty of customers and staff. Not long after talking to the manager I walk out of the restaurant with a new job and uniform. Now I have to go quit the coffee shop. I really like that job, but if I'm going to move on with my life I can't see 'her' every day.

I walk into Grinder looking around and I'm thankful she isn't here. I tell my boss that I'm leaving and he's a little upset but understanding and not angry. Some of my now former co-workers give me a goodbye hug and say they'll miss me. I make my exit promising to keep in touch with all of them.

For the next month I avoid Dani at all costs. I keep the safety lock on my door if I'm home so she can't come in, I never answer my phone, and I hardly ever text back. I'll send her something every now and then to let her know I'm alive but I never keep a conversation going.

Dani's birthday is tomorrow and I'm conflicted on what to do. She forgot mine, but I still really care about her. I hear keys jamming in the door and I look over to see I forgot to put the safety lock on. _Shit_. I curse out loud. She opens the door and I'm frozen. I almost forgot how beautiful she is, I haven't see her in ages. Her hair is a little longer, and she's dyed the ends pink. Her style is a little different too. A little less black and more color. It's weird, but it fits her. Anything looks good on her.

"Well?" she says looking at me expectedly. "Get over here and hug me!"

I stand up and make my way over to her. She slings her arms around my neck and pulls me close. I snake my arms around the middle of her back and hug her back. She holds on a lot longer than is good for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask dryly

"I can't seem to get a hold of you these days, so I came to invite you to my birthday dinner tomorrow"

"Oh.." I say, thinking. She still hasn't pulled away so I force my way backwards.

"Please San. I really miss you, I want you there. " She says giving me puppy dog eyes. I can't say no.

"Alright I'll be there," I breathe out

"Yay! My place tomorrow at 7. I gotta go, but I'll see you soon" she says

As she's leaving she yells out "Bring your girlfriend with you!" Before I can correct her she's already out of range. I shake my head and laugh. She can't even let me talk long enough to tell her that I don't have a girlfriend. I sit on my couch and before I can turn on the TV I hear keys in my door again.

Dani runs in and hugs me from behind. "I really do miss you" she says and kisses my cheek. Then she kisses it a few more times. "Ok! I'm really leaving this time! Love you!" She slams the door shut. I grab a pillow off the couch and scream into it. SHE IS KILLING ME!


	8. Chapter 8

I have a short shift at the diner today. 11am -5pm. That gives me enough time to go home shower and change before I have to go to Dani's. I just want this day to be over.

A few hours into my shift I hear the door open and out of the corner of my eye I see two people sit in a booth.

"Santana! Can you get that!" I hear one of my co-workers yell

"Yeah, no problem!"

"I make my way over" My head still down trying to fine my pen and pad in my apron. "Welcome to the New York Diner what can I start you off with?"

"Santana?!" I hear…that voice is unmistakable

"Dani? What are you doing here?" I ask, shocked to see her and her girlfriend. The diner is a little far from our side of town.

"I could ask you the same thing! Since when do you work here?" she asks

"Ummm. Since a month ago?" I ask, nervous about her reaction.

"This is why I haven't seen you at work? You got a new job and didn't even bother to tell me?!" she says angrily

"I needed a change. And you aren't allowed to be angry. You didn't even notice!" I say back angry as well.

"Now if you're done yelling at me. What would you like to eat?"

Dani doesn't answer, she just stares at me. So I decide to engage her girlfriend.

"Hello Alina. Nice to see you again, do you know what you want? Or should I come back later?" I ask sincerely

"Umm hey. I'll just have the club sandwich combo with a coke. I think it's safe to say Dani doesn't know what she wants yet." She says obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it, I know what she likes" I walk away to put their order in and come back with a coke for Alina and water for Dani. I know she only drinks water while she's eating.

"Why didn't you tell me you quit?" Dani asks, more calm than she was before.

"You've been busy, I've been busy. It just slipped my mind. We've kind of been out of each others lives, ya know? "

"Yeah, you're right. It's my fault, I'm sorry. I miss my friend"

"Don't worry about it Dani. I'm making the best of it" I walk away to get their food. I stay away from the table as much as possible. When they were finished eating I brought them an ice cream Sundae to share and told Dani happy birthday.

"So anything else I can get for you guys?" I ask picking up the dishes

"Umm nope, just the check" Alina says pulling her wallet out.

"This one's on me. Go have fun" I say walking away before they have a chance to protest.

* * *

It's 6:30: time to make my way to Dani's. I arrive a little early, presents in hand. I ring the doorbell.

"Oh my god! What is all this?" Dani asks after opening the door "And why did you ring the bell? You have a key"

"These are you presents, and I didn't want to interrupt anything" I say gesturing to Alina who's in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're here" she says pulling me into a hug.

"Dinner is almost ready. Lina's cooking, you'll love it" she says excitedly.

"Awesome!" I say forcing out a smile

"Would you like some wine?" Alina calls out from the kitchen.

"Yes!" I say a little too enthusiastically. "That sounds fantastic"

We're eating dinner and I'm 4 full glasses of wine in. I can start to feel the alcohol lowering my filter. Watching Dani and her lady be all cute and 'couply' isn't helping me either. They're kissing and holding hands, feeding each other. Gross

_Dani's POV_

"So San? What did you think of dinner? Amazing right?" I ask. We had pork with mixed veggies.

"The meats kinda dry, but the wine helps. Other than that it's alright" she says, purposefully being rude.

"Santana! What's wrong w-"

"No, it's alright. Everyone is entitled to their opinion" Lina cut's me off.

There's an awkward silence for a while before my girlfriend breaks it.

"So Santana, how old are you?" she asks

"Well I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Dani?" she says while finishing off what I guess to be her 5th glass of wine. I suddenly freeze, registering her question. I can't believe I forgot her birthday. I am horrible; I can see why she's angry.

"How old am I Dani? Huh? I don't know why, but I thought my birthday was _before_ yours."

"Santana, I'm so so sorry. I'm a horrible friend. I can't believe I forgot. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask feeling guilty

"See that's the thing. I shouldn't have to remind you, we're supposed to be best friends. But I guess we aren't" she says

There's a little more silence before she pipes up. "PRESENTS! Come on! Lets open your presents Dan" she says, obviously faking her excitement. We all make our way to the couch and Santana hands me the ones from her first. There's one giant box and one smaller one. I open the small one first. It's a big book full of sheet music. It's really fancy with page holders, a place to put your pen, and it's attached to a waterproof case. Then I open the second one, and I'm utterly shocked.

"Oh Santana! How did you get this! I thought they were only selling like 20 of these" It was a music stand: purple and sparkly, it had birds like the ones on my arm wrapping up and around the whole thing.

"You put my birds on it too!"

"I got that months ago, it's been sitting in my house forever. I thought it would be fantastic for your _birthday_" she said sarcastically

"Now I feel really horrible"

"Don't. Open your girlfriends" she says waving between the two of us drinking more wine.

"Well it isn't as fancy as Santana's but…" she pulls a little box out of her purse

It's a necklace that says "Princess" in pink rein stones. Santana starts laughing uncontrollably. She's obviously drunk.

"Whats your problem?" I ask

"Oh nothing, 'Princess'" she keeps laughing.

"Hey this is really special to us!" I say, raising my voice. We banter a little more about the necklace until Alina speaks over us.

"SOOOOO. Santana, where's your girlfriend?" she asks. Santana starts laughing again.

"Ok now what is it?!" I say, standing up abruptly. She's starting to piss me off.

"I'm just laughing at how much you've completely forgotten my existence"

"What? That is NOT true!" I argue.

"Oh really? If it weren't true then you'd know that I don't have a girlfriend" she says nonchalantly.

"So you guys broke up?" I ask

"No, you dip! I never had a girlfriend! The girl you guys are talking about is my friend Rachel from high school! Who may I add is straight as a board. You've been too busy with your tea sucking floozy to even have a proper conversation about my so called "girlfriend!""

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SANTANA!" I yell at her furiously.

"Maybe I should go? Let you two sort this out" Alina says standing to grab her things

"No Lina, please don't leave" I beg

"Yeah crumpet, please don't leave" she says mimicking my words

"I'm gonna go. Call me later, Princess" Alina says, kissing me on the head and walking out the door.

Santana and I are just standing there staring at each other now.

"Ok, what the hell is your problem? You've been acting strange for weeks now"

She snorts "My goodness, you really are dense."

"What is wrong with you?! What happened to my friend? Ever since I started dating Lina you've been avoiding me, you've been mean, and you've been rude to her when she's been nothing but nice!"

"OH MY GOD DANI. IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

"WHAT SANTANA?! JUST FUCKING TELL ME! WHAT. IS. THE PROBLEM!" I do my best to accentuate every syllable.

"GOD DAMMIT, DAN" she says walking over to me quickly. I don't know what she's doing, so I just stand there. She grabs my face and kisses me. I'm too shocked to react, so I don't move. She pulls her lips off of mine but we're still close and she's still holding my face.

"Can't you see?" she says softly "I am in love with you"


	9. Chapter 9

_Dani's POV_

_"WHAT SANTANA?! JUST FUCKING TELL ME! WHAT. IS. THE. PROBLEM!" I do my best to accentuate every syllable. _

_"GOD DAMMIT, DAN" she says walking over to me quickly. I don't know what she's doing, so I just stand there. She grabs my face and kisses me. I'm too shocked to react, so I don't move. She pulls away, still holding my face._

_"Can't you see?" she says softly "I'm in love with you"_

"You're…what?" I say not fully registering her words. She finally takes a step back to respond.

"I'm in love with you, Dan. Completely, heals over head, pathetically wrapped around your little finger. In love with you."

"H-how long have you um..felt…like..you know? Like this?" I ask crossing my arms

"I fell in love with you the first day I met you. I thought I would get over it, but my feelings just kept getting stronger. You can't tell me you didn't notice. I always stare at you practically drooling. I'm mean to everyone except you, and I have never once said no to you. I don't even get mad if you wake me up before 10:30." I start to think back on the past year and a half…Oh goodness, she's right. Why didn't I pick up on it?

"Why have you been so snarky and distant? This isn't the first time I've had a girlfriend" I ask curiously

"Yeah I know. It's just; you've never been this into someone before. I could force myself to deal with the fact that you didn't want to be with me. But you forgot about me completely: you forgot my birthday and didn't even want to be my friend and it really hurt me, the only way I knew how to cope was being distant and bitchy" she shrugs.

"San, I never wanted to stop being your friend. I just think Lina's the real deal. She's the first person I've met in a long time that I think I could spend the rest of my life with. I kind of lost myself in that…and I almost lost you. I'm so sorry." I move forward to give her a hug, but she backs away.

"No. I can't do this. It's too hard. " She starts leaving

"Come on, don't leave" I say. I'm not so sure what we'll accomplish I just don't want her to go

"I can't Dan. It's clear that you don't feel the same way I do, and that's ok. But if I'm going to get over you…we can't be friends. I can't see you, or talk to you ever again.

I feel tears starting to rise. My very best friend doesn't want to be friends anymore. How did this happen?

"Santana please" I say grabbing hold of her hand. Now I'm sobbing uncontrollably, but she looks un-phased.

"I'm sorry Dan. But I can't keep doing this to myself. It was nice knowing you." She kissed my forehead and left.

"Interesting birthday" I say out loud plopping myself down on my couch.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later my phone starts ringing. A picture of me kissing Lina on the cheek shows up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess. Everything alright?" she asks

"Not really. I don't think Santana and I are friends anymore"

"Are you crying? Dani, what did she do to you? I'm coming over" she said everything so fast I could barely register.

"no no! I'm ok, I really just need to be alone right now" I respond

"Are you absolutely sure? You know I'm always here for you"

"I'm positive. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok…" she says obviously not convinced that I'm ok. And I'm not ok at all. But she isn't the person I need to see right now.

"Goodnight" I almost whisper into the phone

"Goodnight, Princess" she says. I hang up the phone

A couple more hours pass and I decide I need to talk to Santana. I still can't believe she has feelings for me. It never crossed my mind because I didn't think I was her type. I make my way out of my apartment and down the street to my friend, or former friends, building. Make my way up to the 4th floor and unlock the door. It's really quiet inside.

She isn't in the living room or the kitchen so I go to her bedroom. The door is half way open. I push my way through and see her sleeping. I laugh a little to myself because I don't know how she sleeps like that, in one of her many very odd positions. She's on her back with her knees up, one arm directly above her head holding onto the head board, and the other behind her pillow. I look over at the nightstand to see she's had quite a bit of liquor. Whisky.

I can talk to her later, her lamp is still on so I decide to turn it off. Walking over to her nightstand being so graceful, I trip over one of her shoes and hit the floor. I hear what sounds like a grumble. I look up to see Santana sitting up now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you. But it can wait" I say

"Well you're already here and you woke me up. So lets talk" she says sounding angry. She grabs her glass of liquor and looks at me waiting for me to start talking.

"San I-" she cuts me off

"Don't call me that, please. Just use my full name" she says seriously. This is weird, I've never seen her serious. Even when she's mad there's sarcasm or humor in her tone.

"Ok, sorry. Santana, I don't think we should throw our friendship away. No one knows me or understands me like you do and we get along so well." I say pleading

"You're right. It sucks throwing this away. And if I didn't love you like I do I wouldn't have a reason to." She throws back at me

"Maybe you don't really love me. You just think you do. You know, you're in love with the idea of being with your best friend because it would be easy" I sit on her bed now facing her.

She starts to laugh a little

"You really don't get it. I am in love with you, Dani. " she takes a sip from her glass. "I love your smile, I love the vanilla shampoo you use, I love the sound of your voice especially when you sing, I love the color of your eyes, I love your perfume, I love how passionate you are about absolutely everything you do, I love how you make everyone around you happy, I love how soft your skin is, I love your body. Thanks to me hastily kissing you, I just found out your lips are amazing." Tears start pouring out of her eyes…and mine too. She continues

" I love how breath taking you are: inside and out you are gorgeous. I love it when you wear baggy clothes and think you look like a bum, but you look even more beautiful. I love how comfortable you used to be with me. I would do anything for you, no questions asked. You are my everything. So no, I'm not in love with the idea of you. It's you. You're everything to me."

I'm deep in thought now. No one's ever talked about me like that.

"San…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I want you to know that I love you as a friend too. I love you in every way possible…but I also hate you. I hate you for waltzing into my life and making me love you. I hate you for being so flawless."

She hates me? I feel like my heart is about to explode. The person I trust and love the most in this world hates me.

"Santana please don't push me out of your life" I start crying again

"Don't cry. You'll be ok, you have that beautiful British girlfriend to get back to. And I have a bottle of Jack calling my name. Go live your life, you don't need me"

"I'm so sorry" I say moving to give her a hug. She tries to pull away.

"No. If we aren't going to be friends after this I need one last hug."

She sighs and pulls me in for a hug that must have lasted 2 minutes but seemed like it only lasted 2 seconds. We pull away from each other and I rest my forehead against hers. I can feel her breath on my lips and suddenly my heart starts racing.

"You should go" she says standing up. "Before I try to kiss you again" she tries to lighten the mood. I make my way to the door and look at her.

"Goodbye Santana"


	10. Chapter 10

_Santana's POV_

I woke up with a pounding headache. It's 1 in the after noon. What happened? I look around to see an empty bottle of whisky. "Oh" I say out loud realizing how much I drank. I start to think about what drove me to it…Dani's birthday dinner. Shit, I kissed her…and I told her I loved her. Oh goodness, it all flooded back to me. I pick up the phone to call Rachel. No answer. So I call my other best friend from high school.

"Hello?"

"Puckerman, I don't know what to do! I told Dani I was in love with her, and then I told her I hated her because I love her, and then she was crying and I was crying. And I told her we couldn't be friends! And then-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down speed racer… tell me what happened from the beginning in human speed please."

I told Puck about Dani's birthday and how horrible I was, my decision to kiss her and confess my yearlong feelings and then me breaking off our friendship. He was already up to date on everything else; we keep in pretty good touch with each other.

"So you don't want to break off your friendship?" he asks

"Well I don't know. She told me she could spend the rest of her life with Alina. That means I need to get over her. But at the same time I love having her in my life"

"This is the way I see it Lopez: You've been drooling over this girl forever and now she's with someone and it looks like its going to last. If you want your life back you need to cut her off. I'm not saying forever, but long enough to get over her."

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right. And as much as it pains me to say this I don't think I can be friends with her again. I'd fall right back in love with her."

"I'm sorry, babe." He says, sounding sad for me

"It's alright. Now enough about me. Tell me about you" I respond, hoping he can distract me from my feelings

_Dani's POV_

After leaving Santana's I went to Lina's hoping she could cheer me up.

"Hey Princess. Come in" she says greeting me at the door. I start crying and begin to speak.

"I-I dfonmglwi" I mumble not even know what I'm trying to say and bury my face in her shoulder.

"Oh no. Please don't cry" she leads me to the couch and sit's me down

"Tell me what happened"

"Santana hates me" I say choking on my words

"Now I'm sure that isn't true" she says stroking my hair

"Yeah it is. She said so herself"

"Ok, start from the beginning." She says

"Well, I didn't understand what was wrong with her. She's been so mean and distant the past couple of months, and she was horrible to you for no reason."

"Of course she was. She's in love with you"

I pop my head up shocked

"You know?! How did you know?"

"Dani, anyone with eyes can see how she feels about you."

"Then how come I couldn't see it until she told me."

"Because you didn't want to see it. She's your best friend and you didn't want to lose that"

I don't bother telling Lina the rest of the story. I just lay my head on her chest until I drift off to sleep.

In the morning I got up early and went home. I spent the next two days sulking. Unfortunately I have to go to work now.

I spend my shift going through the motions, not really paying attention to my co-workers.

"Dani, what's up with you today?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Jill. Just have a lot on my mind" I respond to my co-worker

"Lady problems?" she asks

"Something like that"

"Spill it. I know you want to" Jill is a pretty good friend of mine. We started working at Grinder around the same time. I know I can tell her things.

"Well...Santana…Santana told me she was in love with me" I say

"So you guys are finally getting together?!" she asks looking excited

"Wait what? No. What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Dani you guys are made for each other. You're best friends and you complement each other perfectly. Santana knows everything about you and helps you function, and you make her a better person. She's nicer and more helpful when you're around. You're forgetful and clumsy: and when Santana's around she helps you remember things and catches you practically every time you trip"

"That doesn't mean we're made for each other. And besides, I have a girlfriend" I respond

"Ok then, answer something for me" she says

"alright…"

"Who does your girlfriend remind you of? In fact, who do your last 3 girlfriends remind you of?" she asks

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm lets see. Tall, thin,dark skin, really dark hair, brown eyes, and a snarky personality…doesn't that sound like Santana to you?"

Oh my god…it does. I never noticed before but Alina is a lot like Santana, and not just her looks, she has some of her personality traits. So did my last girlfriend… and the one before that.

"I…Oh goodness." I say taking a seat. Now I'm thinking of my best friend. _Really _thinking about her.

"Uhuh. You love Santana too. You just didn't realize it." Jill says, walking away.

I spend the rest of my shift trying to sort through all of my thoughts. The more I think about it the more I realize that it's true. I need to see her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Santana's POV_

"Yeah, I know I can't believe I told her either."… "No Rach we can't be friends, I'ts too hard." Rachel starts screeching through the phone telling me I was overreacting and was too hard on Dani. "Who's side are you on?! I really need support right now!"…"thank you, that's better. I would love to come over for movie night." Someone starts pounding on my door. "Rach, I'll call you back in 5." I Immediately hang up the phone, and someone knocks on the door again.

"Coming!" I fling the door open and Dani is standing there.

"Dani, what are you-"

"Shut up" she says pushing her way in. She looks…disoriented? Off? I don't know, but somethings up.

"Whats going on? What are you doing here?" I ask

"I need to see something. Now stop talking"

"Um..ok" I respond. She glares at me, and I raise my hands in defense.

Dani walks over and stands in front of me. Is she…examining my face? And why is she so tall? I look to her feet…Oh typical, her booted heals. I look back up at her face and she's still staring at me, obviously thinking hard about something.

She places her hands on my hips, and finally speaks.

"Don't move ok?" I just nod my head yes.

She put her forehead against mine and stands still for about a minute. Slowly she starts moving her lips towards mine. My heart starts racing. What's happening? I really want to close the gap between us but I decide it's best to let her do whatever she's doing.

Finally her lips touch mine, she lets a shaky breath out of her nose and I feel the grip on my waist get tighter. Dani pulls me in closer to deepen the kiss, I happily oblige. I start kissing her back, our lips gliding together feels amazing. I slide my hands into her hair and tilt my head to the side. I feel her tongue on my bottom lip, so I open my mouth a little wider and push mine out to play with hers. Dani bites on my bottom lip and a moan leaves my throat unwillingly. I'm guessing my moan affects Dani because she moans right after I did and abruptly pulls away.

We're silent for a while longer and Dani looks like she's about to explode. Her hands are covering her face and she's pacing.

"Dan?...What does this mean?" I ask, trying not to upset her.

"It means…It means I need to go see my girlfriend" she says and walks out.

I start scrambling for my phone to call Rachel.

"I was wondering if you forgot about me" she answers

"I need to see you now! Like right now!" I say panicked

"Ok, I'm almost home. If you leave now we'll probably get there at the same time."

Xxxxx

_Rachel's Loft_

"…and then she just left! What the hell am I supposed to make of that?"

"Wow…wow. That's…wow" Rachel looks just as confused as I am

"Is the all knowing Rachel Berry rendered speechless?" I ask placing my hand over my chest and gasping in disbelief.

"Maybe she was seeing if she has feelings for you too? Maybe she wanted to see how kissing you felt."

"It was an intense kiss. Tongues, and biting, and moaning, and-"

"Ok! Don't need the details Santana!"

"How could she kiss me like that and then say she needed to go see her girlfriend?" I ask trying to figure it out

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea"

"I guess she wanted to make sure she didn't have feelings for me. You don't kiss someone like that and then just walk out if it meant something. And I think it was good for me, I always wanted to know what kissing her felt like. You know, one that she consented to and not forced on her."

"I guess that's possible. You should talk to her."

"No. If she needs anything from me she can come herself. I can't keep being the weak one."

"Whatever makes you happy. I'm with you all the way." Rachel gives me a quick hug.

_Dani's POV_

That kiss was amazing. Better than any kiss I've ever had. Her lips were so soft and…warm. Her fingers scraping my scalp, our bodies pushed together, the way her skin smelled: just the thought of it makes my heart race and quite honestly turns me on beyond belief. Ugh! But Alina is so great too. She treats me well, she's beautiful, there really isn't anything wrong with her.

By the time I finish pacing my apartment for 3 hours straight. I know what I have to do.

I take a deep breath. I've been standing in front of this door forever, I'm pretty nervous. Finally I gather the courage to knock. 30 seconds later it flies open.

"Hey Princess. You didn't tell me you were coming over!" she leans forward to peck my lips.

"Um..Hey…Can we talk?" I ask nervously

"Yea…sure. Come on in"

I make my way to the couch and wait for her to join me. How do I even start?

"What's up?" Lina says, looking intently at me.

"You know…I've been really happy with you these past couple of months" I start

"yeah me too" she kisses me on the head

"I'm just gonna say it…" I still don't even know how to word it. How do you break up with someone without making it sound like a cliché?

"Well spit it out!" she says anxiously

"I-I'm breaking up with you." Her face falls and she scoots away from me.

"I'm so sorry Lina, it's just that-"

"Santana, right?"

"Yes." I say reluctantly.

"You wouldn't even be thinking about this if she hadn't told you how she felt, would you?"

"I honestly don't know. I think I would have eventually realized my feelings. Think of it this way. It's better this happen now than when we both got really deep in."

"But I thought we were good together" she argues

"You're right. We were good, really good. But I want more than just good, and so should you."

"I can't believe this!" she says raising her voice

"Lina, I'm sorry" I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I'm hurting so many people.

"You know, I was done! You were it! I found an honest girl. I could actually introduce you to my parents!" her accent is really strong when she's angry. "And I was dumb enough to think you didn't reciprocate the feelings! I thought because you came to me after that event on your birthday that we were fine!" She rambles a little more before I'm able to say something

"I know you're angry. But it would have been unfair of me to stay with you."

"No, I'm not angry. Just sad I wasn't enough for you." She says it so soft. I don't know how she calmed down so fast.

"I really am sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt anyone."

"I know, Princess. It doesn't make it hurt any less. But I know you're doing this for legitimate reasons. So it'll make it easier I suppose."

I take off the necklace she gave me, and hand it to her.

"You should go find your real, Princess."


	12. Chapter 12

_Santana's POV_

_ The New York Diner_

Rachel and I have an 8 hour shift today. When we work together time seems to go by faster. I still can't get my mind off the way Dani kissed me a couple of days ago.

"Santana?" I'd know that voice anywhere. I don't know how to deal with this situation. So I give a neutral response

"Hi"

"You got a minute?" she asks

"Follow me" I start walking towards the back of the restaurant. "Hey Jimmy I'm taking my 15!" I shout to my boss. I lead Dani to the break room and lock the door not caring if anyone needs to come in.

"What can I do for you?" I ask her. She's fidgeting, and looking at her feet. She hasn't responded.

"Dan?" I say stepping a little closer trying to get her attention

"Oh sorry. Lost in thought." She said finally looking up at me

"What's going on?"

"I needed to tell you something…"

"I'm listening"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about our friendship. The time we've spent together, getting to know each other. I couldn't hold it together when you told me you didn't want to be friends with me. And that's because my life is so much better with you in it and I can't imagine it without you. I can't lose you, San. So…." She starts fidgeting again. Silent trying to form her words.

"I.. I broke up with Alina for you" she spit out.

"No I didn't want you to do that. You told me you could spend your life with her. I don't want you to get rid of that just so we could be friends"

"Santana, you misunderstood me." She stepped closer and held my face in her hands

"I broke up with Alina. For _you_." She says exaggerating her last words

"You? You want to be with me?" I ask, feeling like crying.

"Yes, San. I want to be with you" she says. I want to kiss her and say yes. But I remind myself I can't be weak.

"No" Her face falls.

"But I thought you-"

"There is nothing I want more in the world than to be with you. But if we're going to do this I want a shot. A real shot with you."

"You have it"

"No I don't. You were just in a two month long relationship and you two were attached at the hip. There's no way your feelings for her have gone away. I won't be your rebound. I also don't know if you're really feeling this for me or just reacting to all of the emotional turmoil you've been through. We both know how you can be when you're upset." Now I grab her face and make her look at me.

"I need you to take some time to sort out your feelings for your ex-girlfriend and for me. Calm down some, and then come back to me when you've really figured it out. I really want to be with you Dani. But it wont work if it's one sided, you need to convince me that it's real"

"How long should I take?" she asks dryly

"Take as long as you need. A day, a week, a month. Whatever. I'm not going anywhere. Just really take your time, ok?"

"Ok." I let go of her and make my way to the door.

"San?" I turn around and I'm startled by her arms around my neck and her lips suddenly on mine. It only lasts about 7 seconds and it isn't nearly as intense as the one we recently shared. But it was still just amazing. She pulls away and I smile at her.

"Sorry, I've just been dying to do that for 2 days now." She says blushing

"It's ok." I respond while unlocking the door. "Remember to take your time"

She makes her way out without responding.

Once Dani is out of sight Rachel sprints over begging me to tell her what happened.

"She said she wants to be with me" I say still shocked at what happened.

"Oh my god! That's fantastic! You guys are together now!"

"No we aren't. I said no." Rachel looked depressed "I said no for now. I told her I wouldn't be her rebound and I wanted it to be real so she has to take some time and sort out her feelings."

"That's so unlike you, Santana! I'm proud!" She beamed

"Yeah yeah I know. I was a slave to her for so long. It was about time I stood up for my feelings."

"Yes it was! And I'm glad you did!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! 100 Reviews! Thank you for all of the positive feedback! Since you guys are so awesome here's the extremely long chapter 13!**

* * *

3_ weeks later  
Santana's POV_

It's my first day off in 8 days. I was supposed to spend the day with Rachel but she called to cancel, so I guess I could just lounge around the house and maybe do a few productive things. In 3 hours I've managed to clean my bathroom and do a few loads of laundry. I'm half way through a movie (it's about 4pm) and someone knocks on my door. I pull it open and Dani is standing there, smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Hi" I say smiling back at her.

"Hey. You busy?" she responds

"No come in."

I go to the fridge and grab a couple of water bottles. When I turn around I finally take in her appearance. Her hair is wavy; the pink tips look a bit brighter. She has on a little makeup; I always thought she looked just as beautiful if not more so without it. She's wearing a short black dress with a floral pattern going up the sides, with a denim jacket on top. And some heals. I suddenly feel self-conscious. I'm wearing baggy sweats and a tank top. My hair is directly on top of my head in what can't even qualify as a bun and I have my glasses on. I walk over and hand her a bottle.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I feel underdressed."

"No, you look perfect." She smiles. I laugh nervously

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I did what you said. I took time, and I really thought about you and my feelings. I'm completely clear now." She says

"Soo.. what did you figure out?" I'm hoping for the best but I don't want to get my hopes up.

"I think I should start from the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes. It's a little strange and confusing so maybe if I start from the beginning you'll understand what I'm trying to say.

"Ok. Go for it."

"Alright. So the first day I met you, I thought you were beautiful. But I assumed that I wasn't your type so I didn't even think about going for it with you. We became friends so fast, it was great. I thought you were the coolest person on the planet, and I still think that. You're my best friend. And then I started dating, they were all great girls completely different from my usual type. You know, I didn't even realize it until Jill pointed it out to me."

"You didn't realize what?"

"Well I'll ask you what she asked me. Who does Alina remind you of?"

"I don't know. A British model?" she giggled.

"No silly. She's like you!" Now I'm really confused

"I'm sorry. How is she like me?"

"Tall, dark skin, black hair, snarky personality!" she smiled raising her eyebrows to her hairline

"I guess…What's your point?"

"My point is. I've always had feelings for you, I just didn't know it. I started dating people that looked like you. Think about it, remember Sabrina? Angela? They all favored you. I think Lina was the closest I could come to you so I held onto her." I'm taking in her words trying to process them as she continues.

"I was subconsciously trying to replace you because I couldn't have the real thing. That's why I was pushing you away, I know it's no excuse but that's what I came up with. You told me to take time to figure out my feelings. I did what you asked but I didn't need it, I knew after I kissed you that you were the only person I should ever be kissing. I know all this sounds crazy…do you believe me?"

"sooo let me get this straight. You had feelings for me and in order to suppress them you dated people that looked like me. And then you found someone that was close enough to the real thing so you started ignoring me and incorporated her into your life instead? And this was all subconscious?" I can't help but laugh a little. "That's crazy, Dani."

"Yeah I know. But it's true. Please believe me." She begged

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I know how complicated your brain gets." I smile at her and grab her hand. She gazes at our intertwined fingers and squeezes a little tighter.

"If you knew right away, why did you wait so long to come to me?"

"You said I had to prove to you that it was real. So I spent most of the time trying to figure out what to say to you to prove it."

"So you're sure that us, is something you want?" I ask

"Yes I'm positive. And I was wondering if you would go on a date with me." She responds

"A date?"

"Yes. You said you wanted a real shot. And I think if that's going to happen we should do it right. Sooo, Santana Lopez. Will you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me tonight?" My heart flutters and I don't think I've ever heard such beautiful words.

"I would love to go to dinner with you, Dani."

"Ok perfect! Get ready, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." She says

"You want to go right now?!" I respond. Dani looks at the clock. It's 5:15.

"Well yeah. Now go on. Wear a nice dress." She says as she makes her way out the door.

"I know you take forever so I'll give you 30 minutes"

"30?! That's not nearly enough!" I said as Dani giggled

"I thought so. I'll knock on your door in an hour" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and made her exit. I immediately ran to the bathroom to take a shower, I was freaking out. If it goes well are we gonna do 'stuff' tonight? I should shave…wait. What if she doesn't like it shaved? Screw it, better bald than sorry. After my 25 minute shower I dried my hair and started rummaging my closet for something good to wear. I haven't been shopping in ages so she's seen me in everything in my closet. I settle on a red dress with black stilettos. By the time I finish touching up my makeup there's a knock on my door. Finished just in time! I open the door and Dani is standing there in a different solid black dress with blue heals, and her hair is straight. How did she go home and change so fast?

"Hi. You look gorgeous." She says. She pulls a black rose from behind her back and hands it to me.

"Hi. A black rose? What made you get this?"

"Well I saw it in the store and I'd never seen one before. I thought it was unique and beautiful. You don't like it do you? I can go back and get a red one."

"Dani, its ok. I actually love black roses. I used to go to the flower shop in my hometown when I was kid just to stare at them."

"Well I'm glad you like it." She said, looking relieved. I laid the flower on the coffee table making a mental note to put it in a vase when I got back.

"You ready?" Dani asks giving me her arm to hold and we start making our way down the steps to the first floor.

"Yes, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on Dan, are we really going to play this game?"

"We are doing this right Santana. I asked you out, you said yes, I'm taking you to dinner and it's going to be a surprise. That's just how it has to be." She said firmly.

"Yes ma'am. Well I'm going to try to figure it out. I know it's not going to be a seafood place."

"Santana, can't you just let me try to be romantic?"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be good. Promise." I say giving up.

"Thank you." We walk outside and Dani steps up to a car and opens the passenger side. It isn't anything fancy, I'd say it's about 10 years old. It still looks nice though.

"Where did you get a car?! When did you get a car?!" I ask shocked

"I got it a couple of weeks ago. I've wanted one for a while and I figured if I was going to take you to a proper dinner we shouldn't have to walk." She responds

"I-You got a car because you wanted to drive me to dinner?! That's crazy, how can you afford this?!" I ask dumbfounded

"San, you said you'd be good." She wines

"Ok ok I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"Ok now get in, we're going to be late!"

The ride to the restaurant was pretty silent. I spent most of it staring at Dani. I still can't believe we're taking the first step after a year and a half. I decide to make a move and grab her free hand, but not too tightly unless she needs to use it while driving. After about 10 minutes I notice we're driving to the more 'expensive' side of town. Dani parks in a public parking lot and pays twenty dollars for 3 hours and I think that's ridiculous. We get out of the car and start walking.

"I know I said I got the car so we didn't have to walk, but the valet would have been even more expensive. We're about 5 minutes away is that alright?" she asks looking a little nervous.

"It's perfectly fine." I respond and grab her hand again lacing my fingers with hers.

_Dani's POV_

I'm so nervous for this date. I'm doing my best to hold it together but when she does bold things like hold my hand I feel like I start shaking. I don't know why I feel this way, I've known her forever. I just really don't want to mess this up. We make our way into the restaurant and I tell the woman at the front my name and reservation time. Within 5 minutes we're seated at our table.

"Dan, we can't afford this place. Let's just go to a buffet or something."

"Absolutely not, only the best for you." I say

After fighting a war within herself about the money, Santana decided to splurge and get herself the lobster. I got the steak and it's the best steak I've ever had in my life. I'm deep into my cut of meat when Santana speaks up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. How did Alina take the breakup?" she asked. It caught me off guard.

"Umm surprisingly well actually. She was a little upset at first and then she said it would be easier to get over me because I didn't have the intention of hurting anyone."

"Really? Do you umm…do you think you'll stay friends with her?" she asked nervously

"Why do you ask?" I respond resting my chin on my fist.

"I don't know I'm just curious, you know. You don't have to tell me if you're going to be friends with your ex girlfriend." She half mumbles

"San." I grab her hand across the table. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you for her ok? And to answer your question. No, I am not going to stay friends with her." She hangs her head a little and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. There's just a small part of me that thinks this isn't real, you know? Like you'll realize I'm not-"

"Realize you're not what?"

"Not enough, or the right person for you." My heart breaks at her words

"Santana Lopez, you look at me" she looks up. "You are exactly the right person for me and you are more than enough. I know it took me a while to catch up, but I'm here now. I'm the one that should be worried about you leaving me. I've been so stupid and horrible to you lately, I don't know how you found it in your heart to give me a chance." I look down feeling guilty about that past 3 months

"Danielle you look at me. I know you better than anyone, so I know that you're a good person. I would just be cheating myself if I didn't give us a try."

I laugh a little, feeling better. She really is amazing. I'll hate myself forever for not seeing what was right in front of my face.

"Now that we've finished with the sappy part of the evening lets talk about something more upbeat."

The rest of dinner was fun. There wasn't anything appealing on the dessert menu so we decided to go back to Santana's for ice cream. We walk through her door and she's the first to say something.

"I still think you should have let me pay for myself"

"Absolutely not. I asked you out, it was my responsibility to pay."

"Ok but next time it's on me! Find something on TV to watch and I'll get the ice cream." She says walking towards the kitchen. I settle on a lifetime movie because nothing else is on. At least nothing that both of us like. We always like laughing at the movies on this channel though. I annihilated the chocolate and Santana had a few spoonfuls of vanilla. I'm assuming she's still full from dinner. We're cuddled up on her couch laughing at the movie when she looks at me.

"These movies are horrible, why do we always decide to watch them?"

"Because they're horribly hilarious." I respond. We're staring at each other and I can't help but look at her lips.

"You know. If you want to kiss me you can just ask." She says pulling me out of my staring fit. I blush and start to stutter.

"Wha-I- oh goodness." I bury my face in my hands. I feel her pull my hand away and lift my face up.

"Since you wont make the first move. I will." She says and moves in to smash our lips together. I'm a little tentative at first. We haven't had a real kiss since I came over a few weeks ago. Santana slides her hand from my cheek to my hair. I scoot forward so we're closer together and poke my tongue out. Right away I feel her's come out of her mouth to fight with mine. I place my hand on the side of her neck and slide it down just below her collarbone, I can feel her heart beating just as hard and fast as mine is. Santana moved her hands from my hair to grab a hold of my jacket and pull me on top of her. Once I straddled her she attacked my neck with moist kisses and eventually started nipping with her teeth. I couldn't help but moan, I was going crazy. I pulled back to look at her and then trailed kisses starting from her lips, down her jawline, to her neck. Her skin was on fire and it smelled so good. Santana grabbed a hold of my hips and flipped us so I was on my back and she was on top. I reached my hands to the base of her shirt and reached under to feel her skin. We kept kissing and sucking and biting until she popped up. Out of breath I asked.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all. You're amazing." She said trying to be reassuring

"So what is it?"

"I don't want to move too fast. I know we know each other already but whatever we are is new. I want to do 'stuff' but I think we should wait a little while." Santana said, not sure of my reaction. I'm actually really happy she said this. So I smile at the woman sitting on top of me.

"I completely agree. We should wait until we're more solid. So I think I should go now."

"Oh you don't have to leave."

"No I should. We should follow first date protocol. I'm going to go home and think about the amazing girl I just went out with and hope that we can do it again sometime." I respond. Santana stands up and offers me a hand.

"Aww ok. I still don't want you to go, but if you think it's right…"

We make our way to the door and I lean up to kiss her one last time. My arms are around her neck and she's holding onto my waist. Before I know it, we're in a deep kiss again and I feel her hands go around to my back and slide down to give my behind a squeeze, and I pull away.

"Ok, you see why I can't stay! You can't keep your hands to yourself!" I say fake mad. Santana and I laugh a little.

"I know, you're right. But can you blame me?! Who wouldn't want to give that rump a nice squeeze?" She says making me blush.

"Oh goodness." I say walking out of the door.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" she calls after me

"Yes. I promise. Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Dan."


	14. Chapter 14

_Santana's POV _

Dani and I have been seeing each other for a week now. 4 dates and countless phone calls. Both of us have vowed to be completely open with each other and it couldn't be going any better. Rachel was a great friend to me over the last 3 months, she was my rock: I honestly don't think I could have coped so well without her. It's time for her to meet Dani, I really want her approval. I'm certain they'll get along just fine, but if she didn't I don't know what I'd do. I'm meeting Dani at work and we're going straight to Rachel's for an early dinner. When I walk into Grinder Dani's on stage. I haven't heard her sing in so long and I was usually next to her so I never got to see her from the audience. She's like a different person up there, different in a good way. She loses herself in a song and her voice just radiates through me; it's beautiful. I'm a little sad when she's finished, but I get happy when she makes her way over to me.

"Hey, you were great I haven't heard you sing in forever"

"Hi" she pecks my lips "Thanks, but I really miss my singing partner."

"Well then we'll have to make some time to sing together." I smile

"You ready to go? I'm sure Rachel's getting anxious"

"Lets go" she laces her fingers in mine and we make our way down the street.

Before I can knock Dani grabs my hand and turns me to face her

"What if she doesn't like me?" she says.

"What?" I start laughing. "That's crazy. There isn't anyone on this planet that wouldn't love you."

"I'm just nervous. You said you really wanted us to get along. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you saying I have bad judgment?" I ask

"…no…"

"Ok, good. Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't think I could pick good friends or good people to date." She doesn't respond.

"Dani I wouldn't be friends with Rachel if she weren't a good person and I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't a good person either. You just have to trust me, can you do that?"

"Yes"

I knock on the door and almost immediately Rachel opens it.

"Hello Santana!" she grabs me in a quick hug, and then looks to Dani.

"H-Hi I'm Dani." She extends her arm to shake Rachels hand but it was slapped out to the side and Rachel pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi Dani! It is so wonderful to finally meet you!" she says still hugging her

"Um Rach…You're squeezing the life out of her" I spit out

"Oh sorry. Come in! Come in!" she takes a hold of Dani's wrist and pulls her into the kitchen. She still looks a little nervous but more at ease since Rachel hugged her. The evening went smoothly, Dani and Rachel bonded instantly over music. Dani even agreed to play the piano for her at a few gigs. Pianists come at such a high price and my girl was willing to do it at next to nothing.

"I must say Dani, you are a lot cooler than Santana described you."

"Oh no, I'm not-"

"Nonsense! You're great and I think you two are great for each other."

This made me smile. My two favorite girls get along perfectly.

"I'm so happy you think so, Rachel." Dani says reaching into her purse.

"I wanted to ask Santana something but I wanted to wait until her wonderful friend, who I learned was an extremely important part of her life, gave her opinion on me."

She turns to face me and has a little black box in her hand. Oh my god! What is she doing? Is she proposing? I'm not ready for this! I can't say yes! But I can't say no! She must have noticed my panic because she started laughing, and then she opened the box. It was a silver bracelet: thin and really shiny. It was small but it was still gorgeous.

"Dani, what's this for?" I can see Rachel out of the corner of my eye with her hands over her mouth looking like she's about to cry.

"Well, we've been going out for a week now. I think you're amazing, and my life is so much better with you in it. There is nothing I want more than to call you mine. Santana. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I can't help but stare at her. I can't believe she got me a gift. Everything wonderful about her is racing through my head, and I can't help but start smiling.

"Well? You're killing me here!" she says

"Yes, Dani. I will be your girlfriend." She puts the bracelet around my wrist and I immediately grab her face and pull her into a kiss.

"Aww! You guys are so cute! Oh! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel started screeching. I pull away from Dani and give her a hug.

"I need a hug! I'm dying from all of this romance!" Rachel says as she starts to cry. Dani and I walk over and give her a squeeze. We can't help but laugh at her.

As Dani is driving me back to my apartment I keep my eyes glued to the bracelet she gave me.

"That's all I could afford right now. I'll get you something better when I save up some."

"No, I adore this. You shouldn't have gotten me anything in the first place."

"I want to get you nice things. Don't say you don't need them because every time we go shopping you ogle the jewelry."

"I do not ogle!" I argue

"Yes you do, and you try on absolutely everything. You like nice things and I want to give you what you like. It makes me happy when you're happy." I smile and hold her hand

"You're amazing. And don't think for a second that I don't absolutely love this bracelet."

"I'm happy that you're happy" she says glancing at me

"So since you've been so incredible this past week I want to do something for you."

"What's that?" she asks curiously as she pulls over in front of my building.

"I want to make dinner for you. Can you come over tomorrow night? Say around 8?"

"I'd love to" she says as she leans over to kiss me. I want to tell her I love her, but I don't want to her to feel like she has to say it back. And I wouldn't want her to say it unless she really meant it. I get out of the car and look in the window.

"Goodnight,_ girlfriend"_ I say emphasizing the last word. Dani laughs before responding.

"Goodnight, babe." I'm not usually one for pet names, but when it comes out of her mouth it sounds perfect.

* * *

**Finally! Things are the way they should be! So i'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters until completion. Chapter 15 will be posted later tonight :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Santana's POV

I can't stop thinking about last night. Dani asked me to be her girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. Tonight I'm going to make her a romantic dinner, and show her how much I appreciate her. I told her to show me that her feelings were real and she's been working tirelessly to do so. It's time for me to do something nice for her.

At 8 o'clock sharp Dani shows up, I told her to dress casual. She's wearing jeans and a button down solid black shirt. I'm wearing jeans and a solid white T-shirt. I usher her in to the table and hand her a red rose.

"Hello gorgeous." I greet her and peck her lips.

"Hi, thank you. What are we having?"

"I thought I'd make you a Hispanic dish, one that most people don't really know about."

"ha, that's not very specific" she says

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll love it. I know all the foods you like and dislike."

"Ok, I trust you."

I went to the kitchen and brought dinner out. It was seasoned shredded beef with a sweet cornmeal topping. I picked this recipe up while traveling to a few Spanish speaking countries a few summers ago. Dani loved it, she pretty much ate all of it. I can't blame her, I was the same way the first time I tried it. We decided to have dessert on the couch. It was a simple apple pie. Dani insisted on helping me do the dishes. I couldn't stop her no matter how hard I tried.

"So how was your evening?" I asked

"Umm. It was ok, I guess." Dani starts giggling

"Just ok?!"

"I'm totally kidding. I had an amazing night with my amazing girlfriend. Thank you." She pecked me on the lips.

"mhm thought so. Lets watch a movie." I said pulling my girlfriend by the arm.

"Wait hold on." Dani said turning me around.

She leaned in to give me a kiss. Not two seconds later we deepened it. I ran my fingers through Dani's hair, it was one of my favorite things to do and I know she loves it. Dani grazed her teeth over my bottom lip making me moan. She placed her hands on my hips and pulled me in. I let her lips go and tilted her head a little so I could get good access to her neck. I didn't waste any time sucking harshly on a sweet spot I found a few days ago. I felt Dani's body jolt, and if I'm not mistaken she moaned my name. It was the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

"Santana… do you want to-" she moaned. I made my way back up to her lips and answered between kisses.

"Bedroom? Yes." I continue kissing her and move my hands to her shoulders and start sliding down her arms. I'm a little thrown off because they feel…solid.

"Dani?" I pull away. "Have you been…working out?" I ask and she starts laughing nervously.

"Umm, yeah…those 3 weeks away from you I was kind of restless and I decided to use that gym membership that I pay for. And I actually kind of like it, so I kept it up. Is it weird?"

"No." I grabbed her face. "I love it." I responded before continuing to kiss her. She caught me off guard when she grabbed the middle of my back and scooped me up bridle style.

"Since I'm working so hard for these muscles I better put them to good use" she says walking towards my bedroom. I laugh and sling my arms around her neck.

She sets me down carefully on the bed and climbs on top of me wasting no time pushing our lips together. I move my hand up to start unbuttoning her shirt and she pulls away a little.

"Are you ok? Do you want to wait?" I ask concerned

"N-no…" she responds looking frazzled and kind of out of it.

"Hey. Dan. What is it? You can tell me."

"It's silly." She says

"I'm sure it isn't. Now come on, tell me what's wrong." She moved from my hips and sat next to me.

"I…I'm not as…experienced as you. And it's been a while since I've…you know. I feel like I wont be able to please you"

"What do you mean it's been a while? You were just in a relationship a month ago."

"We…never slept together. It never felt like the right time." I was so happy when she said that but I would have to save the celebration for later.

"Look. You can sleep with the entire state population, but if you don't care about the person it wont be as good as it can be. I mean sure you'll get a little something out of it, but it's nothing compared to someone you've been dating and put effort into. Being intimate with someone is different than just sex, you lose part of yourself in that person and it's an amazing experience. I really care about you Dani, and you care about me. That's all that matters. It'll be perfect no matter what. If you don't feel ready then it's ok. I'll wait as long as you need."

Dani lay down next to me and rested her head on my chest. I started playing with her hair and she lifted my shirt a little and traced circles on my stomach. It was silent for a few minutes until Dani started talking.

"Santana?"

"Yea?"

"I love you" I sat up immediately not believing my ears

"You.. you love me?" My mind is spinning and the butterflies that are normally in my stomach have spread to my chest and completely taken over my heart.

"Yeah. I love you. So much." Dani held my cheek and kissed me softly

"I love you too" I kissed her back deeper. She moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up.

"Dan, we don't have to."

"No. I love you. I want to do this." She started placing soft kisses on my neck and finished pulling my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I slowly laid her on her back and kissed her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Viewer discretion is advised! This chapter is Rated M!_**

* * *

_Santana's POV_

_"Santana?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I love you" I sat up immediately not believing my ears_

_"You… you love me?" My mind is spinning and the butterflies that are normally in my stomach have spread to my chest and completely taken over my heart._

_"Yeah. I love you. So much." Dani held my cheek and kissed me softly_

_"I love you too" I kissed her back deeper. She moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up._

_"Dan, we don't have to." _

_"No. I love you. I want to do this." She started placing soft kisses on my neck and finished pulling my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I slowly laid her on her back and kissed her lips._

I rested my hand on Dani's stomach and slid up to the top button. I started undoing her shirt and placed kisses on her skin as more of it was revealed. Once her shirt was off Dani's hands moved to my jeans and quickly unfastened them and started pushing them down leaving me in just my underwear.

"Hey, you're still wearing too much" I said as I started undoing her pants. Dani lifted her hips to help me take them all the way off. I attacked her lips again and felt cold hands on my sides. Dani took charge and flipped us over. She just stares at me.

"What?" I ask curiously

"You're so perfect." She says as she leans down to kiss the tops of my breasts.

"I'm far from it, hun."

"Well you're perfect to me." Her words make me smile and I pull her down for a kiss. Dani lifts me a little and reaches behind my back to unclasp my bra. She pulls it off and smiles at me.

"Perfect." She places open-mouthed kisses on my right breast before taking my nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. "Jesus, Dan. That feels so good." I moan out. She starts sucking harshly and playing with my other breast with her hand. Dani moves her mouth across my body and gives some attention to my left breast before slowly kissing down my stomach. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of my panties and I lift myself up to help her slide them off. Dani starts kissing back up my stomach while caressing my inner thighs dangerously close to my core. I feel like I'm going to explode if she doesn't touch me soon.

"Dani please…stop teasing." She giggles and eases one finger inside of me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she started thrusting.

"More. I need more, please baby." I begged.

"Your wish is my command." She whispered seductively in my ear and pushed another finger in. I couldn't help but arch my back and moan. Dani quickened her pace and started rubbing my clit with her thumb.

"Oh god. That's amazing. Don't stop."

Dani leaned forward and started sucking on a sweet spot on my neck. I pulled her close so our bodies were pressed together. The pleasure between my legs, her lips on my neck, and the heat coming from both our bodies drove me over the edge.

"Shit, I'm so close." I moaned out. I didn't know it was possible but Dani started moving even faster. She let go of my neck and curled her fingers hitting a sensitive spot inside of me. All of the muscles in my legs and stomach contracted as a wave of pleasure completely took me over. I think I screamed something out but I was too wrapped up in the pleasure to think about it. Dani pulled her fingers out of me and trailed kisses from my neck to my cheek.

"My fingers are soaked." She finally spoke. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips sucking my juices off doing my best to show her how skilled my tongue could be.

"That…was so hot." Dani said.

"Come here." I said, grabbing her into a kiss. Once I had the energy I flipped her over.

"Your turn." I said as I latched my mouth onto her neck. My fingers found their way behind her back to unhook her bra and throw it somewhere in the room. I held both breasts in my hands and started kneading softly. I kissed Dani's lips, and then her chin, and then her throat and made my way between her breasts before moving to my left and taking her nipple into my mouth. I flicked my tongue over it earning a soft moan from Dani. I decided to experiment and lightly grazed with my teeth, this time she moaned louder and arched her back pushing more of her breast towards my face. I moved my hands down to the final piece of clothing, she quickly lifted her hips and I threw the garment on the floor. I moved down Dani's body and kissed her inner thigh, moving closer to my goal between my girlfriends legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Dani asks slightly out of breath

"Well I was going to…" gesturing towards her most sensitive lady part. "But if you don't want me to…" I respond a little confused. Who doesn't love good head?

"Oh, if you want to. No one's ever done that for me before."

"What! Are you serious? That's-"

"OK! Can we talk about this later, I'm about to explode and if you don't do something I'll do it myself!" She screamed at me.

"So demanding." I found this side of Dani extremely sexy. I made my way back down between her legs.

"If you don't like it, let me know and I'll stop." I look up and see Dani nod her head.

I started off slow just kissing her lips, and then I gently sucked on her clit.

"Oh" Dani moaned, making me smile. I became a little more aggressive and start licking outside of her entrance.

"San, please" she begged. I stuck my tongue inside of her and started making a circles. Dani grabbed my head to push me closer; I could hear her breath quicken. I started thrusting my tongue in and out as fast as I could while sucking.

"Oh fuck, baby." She panted. Dani hardly ever said any swear words, so it was weird hearing her say it. But at the same time I'm proud of myself for making her curse.

Dani knotted the sheets on either side of her body into her fists, and wrapped her legs around my neck.

"Mmm" I moaned out, she tastes amazing.

"Ooo San, do that again. Please" she begged. I decide now is the time to amp it up. I move my left hand on top of her hip to hold her down and my right thumb to her clit and start rubbing violently. Her back arches of the bed and then I start humming again at her request. Dani's breath got heavier and her body started shaking.

"Oh my god." She moaned out. I looked up towards her face and she looked absolutely beautiful from this angle.

"Oh fuck, Santana!" she cried out before her eyes clinched shut and her legs wrapped even tighter around my head. I made sure to lick her completely clean before moving back up to her head.

"You taste so good." I said licking my lips.

"Really?" she asks. I respond by leaning down to give her a kiss. When I pull away Dani is scrunching up her face; I laugh at her.

"That was…wow." She said.

"I know." I kissed her shoulder. "You" I kissed her collarbone. "Are perfect." I stare into her eyes and she pulls me down for a kiss.

We get under the covers and spoon. Dani's back to my front; I look at her bare back and see a lot of marks.

"Oh my god Dan. I'm sorry."

"What?" she asks

"I scratched the hell out of your back…unless it was someone else" I teased. She laughed.

"No it was you." She turned onto her back. "I'm pretty sure I have a bite mark on this shoulder too." She gestured to the shoulder on the other side of me. "And I know you left more than one hickey on my neck." It was true, there was a long one on her left side and a slightly smaller one on her right.

"I bit you?! I don't even remember doing that. I actually don't even remember scratching you either."

"ha yea. You did it when you were…umm 'finishing'" she said uncomfortably. I immediately burst out laughing.

"What?! Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Because in the throws of sex you're like a different person. You're a shameless sexual beast. And now you can't even say I was cumming. You said 'finishing;"

I kept laughing and Dani joined in with me.

"You're so mean."

"Ok I'm done. I swear. All jokes aside, I am sorry for the scratching and biting. I'll be careful next time."

"Actually. I kind of liked it." She said looking embarrassed.

"Ahh, so my girl likes it rough? That's good to know." I said raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Oh god." She laughed, blushing. I opened my arms inviting her in and she layed her head on my chest. Dani played with my fingers, and I used my free hand to stroke her hair. After a few minutes she dropped my hand and her breathing got deeper. She was fast asleep, and soon after I found myself drifting off.


	17. Chapter 17

_Santanas POV_

The next morning I half woke up, my eyes still closed. I was thinking about the last week. It couldn't have been more perfect: I had an amazing first date with Dani, she met Rachel and it went perfect, we made our relationship official, we said we loved each other, and we made love. Everything is amazing. I finally decided to open my eyes all the way. When I roll over I don't see Dani.

"Dani?" I call out loud enough to echo through the whole apartment. No answer. I got up out of bed and put a robe over my nude body. The bathroom door is open, she isn't in the kitchen or living room, and her stuff is gone. I don't see a note anywhere so I check my phone…no texts. She left and didn't even say goodbye. I guess I scared her off. Maybe she wasn't ready for sex. I didn't even ask her if she was sure. I sighed rather loudly and chose to deal with my raging emotions later. It's 10am so I decide to go to my room, discard my robe, and go back to sleep.

_Dani's POV_

I woke up before Santana did so I decide to make her breakfast in bed. When I looked in the refrigerator she didn't have any food, so I found it best to just go pick something up.

I walk back into Santana's apartment around 10:30, she shouldn't be too mad if I wake her up. When I go into her room she's still fast asleep. She's laying on her stomach this time and the blankets have shifted down revealing her bare back and just barely cover her bum. I go over and sit on the bed, hoping my movement will wake Santana up. Of course, she doesn't budge. Looking at her skin I can't help but want to touch her. I lean down and place kisses from the bottom of her spine all the way to the base of her neck.

"mmm" she grumbled

"Goodmorning." I kissed her cheek and Santana finally opened her eyes to look at me. At first she looked happy, and then she looked…sad. She rolled over onto her back and started crying.

"I-I woke up and you wer-weren't here. I thought you left me." She sobbed.

"San, I would never leave you. I told you I love you. And it's true." I cradled her face in my hands.

"I woke up before you and wanted to make breakfast but there's no food in the fridge." I reached over for the bag on the nightstand and put it in her line of sight. "I went out to get some food. It was early and I didn't want to wake you up."

Santana sat up and grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I was overreacting. I've just been waiting for us for so long I'm afraid I'll lose you." I pulled away from her and tilted her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Santana, you'll never lose me. I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you." I leaned in and gave her a soft lingering kiss on the lips. I finally got a smile out of her and her eyes got semi-wide.

"What is it?"

"I just realized…I'm topless." Santana says. Looking embarrassed she starts to pull the sheets up around her. But I put my hand out to stop her.

"No, you look better this way. Now lets eat, I know you're hungry."

Santana and I spent the rest of the morning in bed. Around 1 we decided to take showers and get dressed.

"So babe." Santana says coming out of her room and sitting down next to me.

"What's up?"

"You've been so great to me this past week. I wanted to give you something." Before I could open my mouth to tell her she didn't need to she started speaking again.

"I know you're going to say I didn't have to. But I wanted to so…" she reached for the drawer on her coffee table and pulled out a necklace. It didn't have a box or any kind of packaging. Santana held it up for me to look at. It was a silver chain much like the bracelet I gave her the night before and it had an 'S' dangling from the center.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I just wanted you to have it."

"I'm wearing this everyday. People should know who I belong to." Santana smiled and I turned around for her to put it on me.

"I love it, and I love you. Thank you." I turned around to give her a kiss.

"I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 months later_

"Dan, I'm picking my parents up from the airport at noon. Dinner is at 6 please don't be late." My girlfriend said over the phone. I'm finally meeting Santana's parents and I couldn't be more terrified.

"Dan? Did you hear me?"

"What? Yeah. 6 o'clock I'll. I'll be there."

"Don't be nervous everything will be fine. I promise. And Rachel will be there so it wont be awkward."

"I can't help it. What would happen if they didn't like me?"

"That isn't going to happen." She answered confidently

"But if it did…what would happen?"

"Well I would take my parents to a psychiatric hospital because I would be very concerned with their mental health."

"Santana!" I replied, shocked at her response

"What? It's true. I know my parents and I know you. Stop stressing."

"Ok. I have to go to work, I'll see you later."

"I love you. Please try to relax, alright?"

"I'll try. I love you too, San."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 5:45. I walk up to Santana's door and pull my keys out. But I decide against just barging in, so I knock on the door. Santana pulls it open just seconds later.

"Oh hey!" she said looking surprised. "Why didn't you just use your key?"

"I didn't want to interrupt anything." I said as she let me through the door.

"She has manners! Something you can have more of!" I heard a woman's voice come from the kitchen. Santana just rolled her eyes, gave me a kiss, and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Mami, Papi. This is my girlfriend, Dani." I extended my arm to shake her fathers hand first (he was the closest) and then I moved to shake her mothers hand but she grabbed me into a hug instead.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said as I made my way back over to Santana.

"So Dani…Isn't that a boys name?" Santana's father said

"Uh no. It's actually short for Danielle." I responded not knowing where he was going

"Papi! Leave her alone." My girlfriend snapped at her father.

"No, it's alright." I said looking into her eyes.

"So what's wrong with 'Danielle'? Do you not like the name your parents gave you?"

"No I love it. Actually my mom planned on calling me Dani. She named me with the intention of me having a 'boy nickname'" I used air quotes. "She thinks it's cute."

"That's interesting." He said dryly

"Papi!" Santana snapped again

"What? I was just curious, I wasn't judging."

It was true. He didn't ask anything in an offensive way. Before Santana could snap again there was a knock on the door.

"Dan, can you get that?"

"Sure." I got up to open the door. It was Rachel, obviously. She gave me a hug and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Dani. I'm sorry if I offended you asking questions about your name." I looked to Santana and she had that 'I just ripped someone a new one' look on her face.

"I don't know what Santana said to you. But you didn't offend me, Mr. Lopez. You were curious so you asked some questions." I glared at Santana.

"Be nice Santana, he didn't do anything wrong." She rolled her eyes and then looked towards her father.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Did you just…apologize to me? I never thought that would happen. If this is what I can expect while you're dating this girl then keep it up." Rachel and I start laughing and she can finally make her way to the two and greet them properly. She knew them well from her hometown.

Dinner was a success. I think I had more of a conversation with Santana's parents than she did. They even asked me to call them by their first names. When we finished eating Santana and Rachel did dishes while the rest of us sat on the couch.

"Dani, I really like you. And from what I can see you're good for my daughter." Maribel spoke. "But she's been through a lot and I don't want to see her get hurt again. She acts strong for everyone…well she _is_ strong for everyone. Please don't hurt my baby." She begged.

"Maribel. I completely understand. Santana's been through a lot and she's such a strong person. I honestly don't think I would function properly without her. I love her. I love her more than anyone and anything. I don't see a future without her. If you two will let me, one day I'm going to marry her, and I'm going to buy her a house, and we're going to have 3 kids. She's the love of my life and I'll do anything to protect her heart. So if you're worried about her getting hurt, you don't have to worry about it coming from me. I promise."

Santana's mom didn't say anything. She just smiled and pulled me into a lingering hug.

"Welcome to the family." Pablo said when we pulled apart.

Not long after, everyone had left. Rachel offered to take Maribel and Pablo back to their hotel since it was on her way home. Santana and I were tired so we went to bed.

"So I heard the conversation you had with my parents." I stopped stroking her hair, nervous about what her reaction would be.

"Oh. Well I know it's still early to think about marriage and kids. I didn't mean to freak you out, there's no rush at all." She didn't say anything so I looked down to see a huge smile on her face.

"You want to marry me?" she asked sheepishly. "And have kids with me?"

"Well yeah. One day. I'm going to get down on one knee and present you with a huge ring and ask you to be my wife." I start stroking her hair again.

"I'm going to say yes of course. And the ring doesn't have to be big."

"It's going to be huge. You like nice things, and I know you don't need them. But you want them so you'll get them."

"So what happens after we get married?" she asked

"We're going to go looking for a house. In a nice neighborhood so our kids can play outside with all the neighbor kids."

"I actually didn't think it was possible. But I love you even more than I did before, it's a little scary actually."

"What's scary to me is that I was in denial about my feelings for you for so long. If you hadn't said anything we might not be together right now. I don't think I'll ever get over it. I hate that it took me so long, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want you to know how much I love you." I said. My mood dropping.

"Baby, I know you feel bad but you need to let that go. We're together now."

"I can't help it. I wish there was a way to make up for what you felt that whole year."

"Ok, how about this." Santana said shifting to face me. "Look me in the eyes and tell me everything you feel."

"What?"

"You told me that the day I told you everything I loved about you was when you knew I truly loved you and that it wasn't just my words, but the look in my eyes that convinced you. Now come on. Just try it."

I remember it like it was yesterday. Santana was crying, and there was so much honesty in her voice, and her eyes told me everything I needed to know. What could it hurt?

"Santana. I love it when you smile. I love it when you're dancing and you think I can't see you. I love how dark and soft your hair is." She takes my hand urging me to continue.

"I love that even though we're in a relationship you're still my best friend. I love how you know everything about me. I love how you always catch me when I fall. Literally. I'm so clutzy, and you always manage to be there. I love the way you smell. I love that even after I almost pushed you out of my life, you were understanding and gave me a chance. I love you, so so much. More than even I can understand and I-"

I was cut off by Santana pushing her lips on mine. I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. After a minute she pulled away and looked at me, holding my hand over her heart

"You're the one. There's no one else, no question in my mind. I'm not living in the past and neither should you. Let's look forward to our wedding, and our house, and our kids." She said smiling at me. I leaned forward to kiss her again.

I wasn't completely over my guilt and it would take time. But I knew that as long as I was with Santana I could be completely happy. In this moment, kissing her, I'm sure we'll be together forever.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of Friend-Zoned and I will not be writing a sequel. Thank you so much for reading. I will be writing a new Dantana Fic and it will involve more characters. I think it will be much better than this one, so look out for it. I plan to post chapter 1 on Wednesday!**


	18. Authors Note

I want to say up front that I am so grateful for everyone that read and liked my story. However, the people sending me PM's about how I need to work on my writing more or how I have some potential that needs to be extracted and the people that are genuinely mad about the way I write my story. You guys need to lighten up. I'm not writing a book, i'm not majoring in journalism, I do the best I can.

Also a lot of people felt the need to tell me that Dani isn't a boys nickname. In general when people hear "Dani", or more popularly spelled "Danny", they automatically think of a boy. Just like if you heard someone talking about "Joe" you'd assume it's a boy and not a girl named Josephine: Jo for short. And I only wrote that into the story to make Santana's father give Dani a hard time.

So all in all. Lighten up. I'm really doing the best I can.

On a brighter note! New story some time tomorrow!


End file.
